


Reading

by CoryCiss



Series: The Monkees Oneshots [1]
Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Torksmith - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryCiss/pseuds/CoryCiss
Summary: Peter and Mike have been together for a month. Mike is still awkward and shy and Peter wants to be able to show his affection- soon both find a happy medium.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Series: The Monkees Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842382
Kudos: 14





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot I've ever posted, and first time writing Mike and Peter.   
> Tbh this and future oneshots are me just messing around and being bored, so I apologise if they aren't the best.  
> Hope ya enjoy :)

It was a rainy day, and in the pad were two musicians. Micky and Davy had took the phrase 'save your money for a rainy day' literally and were out in the city, against Mike's wishes. But Peter was a happy guy, as he got to stay with his boyfriend.

Mike and Peter have been together for a month, soon to become two months. The southern guitarist had accepted himself for being bisexual, so he was new to being with males. Meanwhile Peter has been with strictly guys and that's it.

Peter being Peter was also very affectionate, but Mike was not ready for it. So the two took it slow. For two weeks they only hugged, then they went to small pecks on the forehead and the cheek. Now they were kissing properly, but Peter was still touch-starved. 

The blond hid his need though, and that's when he distracted himself with a book. Being alone with Mike is dangerous, danger towards his feelings and mind. The boy was so smitten towards the brunet that he could barely function at times. 

As Peter read his book, Mike was in his room looking in the mirror. Was he ready to take the next step with Peter? And by the next step he means cuddling. For the longest time he could tell how Peter craved touch. Even before they were together, the bassist had always complained about having no one to cuddle. So he created excuses to cuddle with the rest of the band. 

Micky had loved it, when he'd get home from whatever action had taken place, he could just go on the couch and cuddle with Peter while watching a movie. Micky also thrived on the attention, and sometimes they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. That left Mike jealous for the longest time.

It was rare to see Davy and Peter cuddle. The only times they were seen was when they were in their room. It would be when Peter had been emotionally unstable, so he would crawl into the shorters bed and davy would hold him. It was sweet, but Mike still felt jealous.

But now, when together, he never cuddled. Mike even denied, and the next morning there the blond was in Davy's arms. Peter was obviously disappointed, and tried to keep it in. All because Mike was being a coward- as Mick would say.

Peter was trying for Mike, so why isn't he trying? That's what got Mike up and stride to the living room. He was about to ask the other until he noticed him reading. The blond's eyes were stuck on the words. His lips were parted ever so slightly.

Mike started drifting in his thoughts. 'Should I leave him? I mean he looks fine, and content. So why would I bother him? Would Peter consider it a bother? Or would he be happy and excited. We barely got any time alone, so this was the chance. How would he even start?' Until he got an idea. 

Mike could easily lay in Peter's lap, across the couch, as he read. So Mike stepped up and quickly got the attention of his boyfriend. 

"Hello Michael," Peter smiled big, showing his dimple, which got Mike to brighten up immediately. "I thought you'd never come out. Did ya forget that the other two are gone?"

Mike felt a wave of guilt wash through him. "No Pete, just thinkin' I guess," the brunet scratched the back of his neck. Before Mike could explain himself, Peter went back to speaking.

"Well why don't you sit next to me? Oh! I could read to you." Mike was about to protest as he wasn't a kid anymore, until he noticed how Peter was beaming at the idea. So he nodded his head and sat down, but remembered his plan. He looked over to see the bassist grinning and looking down at the book. Probably wondering where to start. 

"Okay so how about I get a classic?" Mike was thinking about a book like Dracula, or Little Women, but as soon as Mike was going to answer Peter got up and quickly went to his room.

Peter came back with a different book, still grinning. "Got one! Percy Jackson. A childhood favourite." Mike furrowed his eyebrows. 

As Peter sat down, Mike was quick to set his head in the bassists lap. The blond let out a surprised noise. 

"I was thinkin' we could start cuddlin' more," Mike mumbled. Peter raked his fingers through the others hair, and Mike hummed and closed his eyes. Letting the feeling of his hair gently tugging by the person he loved. 

"Of course Michael, whatever is comfortable with you." As time passed by the soothing feeling stopped, making the taller open his eyes in question. Peter opened the book and started reading. 

At first it seemed to be a struggle, the stumbling of words and abruptly stopping for a few seconds until getting back with the sentence. This went on for a few minutes, until Peter was in the flow of the story. His voice dropped low and the area became peaceful. Mike closed his eyes again and focussed on the voice. 

Mike could faintly smell Peter's natural scent, which somehow made him relax even more. As time went on Peter held the book with one hand and his other went back to brushing Mike's hair. Occasionally scratching and accidental tugging went on, and Mike enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
